¿Cuántos años tienes?
by SandraWrites
Summary: Cada vez que ha preguntado su edad, Levi ha mentido todas y cada una. A veces para saber la verdad, se requiere tomar medidas más extremas. PWP


**Hola a todos! Esta historia está inspirada en un capítulo del libro Obsesión, de Jodi Ellen Malpas (no me juzguen). Toda la situación me gritaba Rivamika por todos lados, así que aquí está.Es mi primer intento de escribir algo rated M, así que les pido sus opiniones para editarlo y para mejorar mis futuros intentos. Y tengan en cuenta que es básicamente un PWP...**

**Ojalá lo disfruten! :)**

**¿Cuántos años tienes?**

Desperté con su aliento tibio rozándome la nuca, poniéndome la piel de gallina al mismo ritmo de su pesada y somnolienta respiración.

-¿Levi?- susurré con la esperanza de que toda la _"actividad"_ de la noche anterior lo hubiera cansado lo suficiente como para que no se despertara hasta el amanecer.

Levi gruñó entre sueños y se giró para darme la espalda, su espalda desnuda era una visión maravillosa, una muestra de lo perfectible que podía ser el cuerpo humano. Tuve que reprenderme a mí misma para dejar de mirarlo y seguir con el plan.

Me levanté de la cama muy despacio, moviendo músculo por músculo para no hacer tan evidente mi huida. Levi no se movió y yo aproveché para buscar entre sus cosas mi arma secreta. Como lo esperaba, en el cajón superior de su cómoda estaban dobladas en un prístino collage blanco todas sus corbatas. Tomé las que necesitaba y me congelé por dos segundos cuando el cajón crujió al cerrarse.

Levi estaba recostado de lado y con un brazo bajo el rostro, complicando mi plan. Tuve que recurrir a medidas desesperadas…desnuda como estaba, trepé sobre su musculoso cuerpo, logrando que se moviera al sentir mi piel contra la suya y pronto estuve sentada a horcajadas sobre su pelvis, mientras su miembro se endurecía lentamente. Lo escuché gruñir mi nombre con voz ronca, que evidenciaba su propio estupor…ahora seguía la parte difícil.

Me agaché para besarlo y lo sentí gemir contra mis labios, su miembro seguía endureciéndose un poco más cada segundo y yo aproveché su momentánea distracción para tomarle ambos brazos con una mano y llevarlos sobre su cabeza, para atar sus muñecas con una de sus corbatas. Plenamente consciente de que una corbata no sería mayor obstáculo para detenerlo por suficiente tiempo, lo amarré rápidamente a la cabecera de la cama con otra pieza de tela blanca.

Él se tardó una milésima extra de segundo en reaccionar y cuando estuvo despierto en su totalidad, yo ya lo había atado a la cama con suficiente fuerza como para no dejarlo escapar sin lastimarse una muñeca en el proceso.

-¿Qué carajos Mikasa?-se revolvió en la cama tratando de zafarse, su ya evidente erección rozando contra los pliegues de mi cálida entrepierna

-Buenos días- moví las caderas contra su hombría, excitándome al verlo tan tenso bajo mi cuerpo.

-No juegues niña, desátame- paseé mis manos sobre su pecho, rozando con lentitud las cicatrices y yendo hacia abajo, hasta llegar a donde nuestros cuerpos se juntaban. Respiró entrecortadamente mientras yo seguía frotándome contra su pene, que ya estaba tan duro como sus abdominales

-¿Cuántos años tienes Levi?

-¿Qué?

-Ya me oíste, ¿cuántos años tienes?- mis pliegues se humedecían con rapidez, permitiendo que su erección se deslizara con mayor facilidad y nos brindara más placer a los dos

-No me jodas Mikasa, no te lo voy a decir- gimió sonoramente cuando su hinchada cabeza rozó con peligrosidad mi entrada, dándole una probada de lo lista que estaba para recibirlo

-Una lástima- con todo el pesar que me causaba hacerlo, me separé de él y bajé de la cama

-Con un carajo, ¿a dónde vas?- se retorció con violencia, tratando de romper la tela o deshacer el nudo que lo aprisionaba a la cama, pero pronto hizo un gesto de dolor al mismo tiempo que la cabecera de la cama crujía de forma alarmante- Mikasa, me estoy cabreando, suéltame ya.

-Seguro- me coloqué de pie junto a la cama- pero primero dime cuántos años tienes

-Ja, que te den mocosa- puso su muy conocida cara de pocos amigos

-Bueno, eso esperaba que hicieras tú, pero en vista de las circunstancias….-me alejé otra vez de la cama, sólo para alcanzar una silla y ponerla justo frente a él, donde pudiera ver todo el espectáculo desde la primera fila. Me senté y abrí las piernas para que viera mis labios hinchados y enrojecidos por la creciente excitación. Con toda la parsimonia, me llevé dos dedos a la boca y los lamí despacio, para darle tiempo de hacerse a la idea de lo que seguía.

-Ni se te ocurra Mikasa- tensó los músculos de los brazos en un nuevo intento por escaparse- deja esas manos quietas

-Dime cuántos años tienes

-No, y ahora te voy a dar la oportunidad de que me desates sin que haya consecuencias.

-No creo que estés en posición de negociar Levi- lo miré mientras mis dedos húmedos jugaban con mis endurecidos pezones, solté un gemido- anda, dímelo y no voy a tener que terminar esto sin ti.

-¿Te crees muy lista? Te recuerdo que sigues siendo mi subordi…. ¡Que dejes las manos quietas, maldita sea!- gritó mientras yo deslizaba un dedo dentro de mí, cerrando los ojos y dejando escapar otro gemido desde lo hondo de mi garganta (un poco por el placer que sentía y otro poco para cabrearlo más)

Cuando abrí los ojos, el atlético cuerpo de Levi estaba rojo de ira y las venas en sus sienes saltaban a la vista, me miraba con odio y yo no pude evitar sonreír.

-Creí que te había dejado claro que tus orgasmos son míos Mikasa-

Saqué el dedo de mi vagina y lo paseé por el resto de mi mojada intimidad

-Hoy no Levi, no si no me dices tu edad- sentí una oleada de placer atacar mi cuerpo cuando puse la vista sobre su pelvis y noté que, aunque se hiciera el difícil, Levi estaba disfrutando el show. Sonreí y jugué con mi clítoris, sacándome más gemidos y sacándole a él más protestas. Metí un dedo nuevamente, mientras con la otra mano masajeaba mis senos con violencia; lo que podía hacer con mis manos no era nada comparado con lo que sabía que Levi podía provocarme, pero tendría que ser suficiente por el momento. Cuando un solo dedo ya no fue suficiente para darme placer, abrí más las piernas esperando que viera al segundo dedo introducirse en mi chorreante cavidad. Dije su nombre entre jadeos, deseando que fuera su cuerpo, sus manos y sus labios los que me poseyeran como si no hubiera mañana; justo cuando me sentía llegar al punto de no retorno, con los dedos entrando y saliendo frenéticamente de mi vagina, lo escuché gritar:

-¡Treinta y cuatro! ¡Tengo treinta y cuatro!-

Me detuve en cuanto lo escuché y reí para mis adentros, bueno, no era que fuera a echarme para atrás por su edad a estas alturas…

Debí haber usado esta técnica de manipulación y chantaje hacía algo de tiempo; y ahora que Levi había cedido, era la oportunidad perfecta para obtener más información, pero en vez de eso, saqué mis dedos y los lamí uno por uno, escuchándolo quejarse desde su restringida posición en la cama, con el pene hinchado y palpitante por todo lo que había visto.

-¿A que no fue tan difícil?- caminé hasta la cama como mejor pude con mi hinchado clítoris reclamando atención entre mis piernas

-Tch- su rostro estaba perlado de sudor y en sus muñecas se empezaban a formar marcas rojas causadas por la fricción que él mismo había provocado- En cuanto me desates, te voy a follar hasta que me supliques que me detenga, y luego, cuando haya terminado, te voy a obligar a darle 500 vueltas al campo de entrenamiento.

La seriedad de su voz me decía que no estaba jugando, y aunque estaba de acuerdo con la parte del follón matutino, no me apetecía tener que entrenar inmediatamente después…consideré mis opciones: soltarlo o dejarlo ahí un rato más (o para siempre). Si tengo que ser honesta, no había planeado con tanta cautela lo que haría después de saber su edad…

-Ya te dije lo que querías saber, ahora desátame- tenía las mandíbulas apretadas y se veía jodidamente perfecto, todo sudado, excitado y furioso. Sin poder evitarlo, me agaché para besarlo en los labios rozando su lengua con la mía, ya incapaz de contener el deseo que se estaba apoderando de mí.

Me monté sobre él y sin previo aviso, ensarté su palpitante erección en mí. Levi arqueó la espalda y dejó escapar un gemido ronco y delicioso, que sólo sirvió para incitarme a cabalgarlo con un frenesí que pocas veces había sentido. Subía y bajaba sobre él, mis pechos moviéndose en sincronía y mis jadeos cada vez más erráticos y sin ritmo. Mi orgasmo estaba muy próximo y Levi se retorcía bajo mi cuerpo en un desesperado intento por soltarse

-Ahh, déjame tocarte Mikasa, necesito aahhh- cerraba los ojos cuando su pene llegaba hasta el fondo de mi cuerpo, justo como a él le gustaba…

La deliciosa combinación de nuestros cuerpos unidos me hizo explotar en un orgasmo rápido e intenso, me sentí apretar su erección y el siguió gimiendo como loco, yo me sentía tan llena de él, tan deseosa de más que grité su nombre y moví mis caderas con más rapidez. Estaba borracha de placer, pero me obligué a recomponerme y saqué su miembro de mí como mejor pude.

Levi abrió los ojos, alarmado, y yo entré con rapidez al baño adjunto, evitando mirarlo.

-¿A dónde vas? Tienes que estar bromeando, no me vas a dejar así-cerré la puerta del baño, pero seguí escuchando sus reclamos amortiguados por el bloque de madera. Me tomé mi dulce tiempo en la ducha, relajada por mi reciente orgasmo y satisfecha por haber logrado mi cometido. Salí hacia la habitación ya vestida y pude ver las muñecas de Levi, blancas por el esfuerzo con el que trataba de liberarlas.

-¿Ya me vas a soltar?

-Depende de lo que vayas a hacer

-Ya te lo dije, te voy a follar hasta que me harte y luego, castigo en el campo de entrenamiento

-Mmmmm, no, no me gusta la segunda parte

-Si no me sueltas_ YA_, lo _único_ que vas a tener es la segunda parte

Estaba furioso y yo sólo eché más leña al fuego cuando recogí mis arneses del suelo y caminé hacia la salida.

-No te atrevas a dejarme aquí mocosa del infierno

-Nos vemos en el campo de entrenamiento, Levi

-Con un carajo, ¡Mikasa!

Cerré la puerta y caminé por los pasillos, regodeándome internamente por lo bien que me había salido todo; casi me topo de bruces contra la líder de escuadrón Hanji…

-Oh, buenos días Mikasa! No sabía que tuvieras rondas esta mañana

-No, sólo tomaba una caminata antes del desayuno

-Espléndido, espléndido- Hanji siguió caminando, y cuando iba casi al final del pasillo, no pude evitar que esa enferma y retorcida parte de mí dijera:

-Me pareció escuchar que el capitán Levi necesitaba ayuda en sus habitaciones, pero no me atreví a entrar…-

-Gracias Mikasa, yo me encargo-

Las risas de Hanji y los gritos encolerizados de Levi valieron todos y cada uno de los días de castigo.

_Fin_


End file.
